Girl's Tennis Clubs
by Kimomi
Summary: These are the members of the Girls Tennis Clubs. Schools: Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Fudomine, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, Higa Chuu, Jyosei Shonan, St. Rudolph and Shitenhoji. Rikkaidai's Up! Coming Soon... Hyotei
1. Seigaku

**Girls Tennis Clubs**

**Disclaimer: **as sad as it is I don't own those boys. Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Author's Note:** This is my First Prince of Tennis fic ever and I'm so excited to see what you think. This takes place in the beginning when the regulars are chosen and they all get a good look at Ryoma.

**Chapter 1**

**Seigaku's Girls**

After yet again, another tough day of classes the girls run over to get themselves ready for the tennis club.

" Hoi, you guys, come over to out courts for a while. You gotta meet our Ochibi. The new freshman regular" says the energetic Eiji.

"Eh, he just say new freshman regular", asks a confused girl.

"That's what he said", says another girl.

"This we gotta see", says another girl as energetic as Eiji.

The eight girls get ready as quickly as they could, some even tripping over rackets and sneakers in the process. They raced over to the boy's courts.

"hey, wheres Bucho?"

"Hm, I guess she's got cleaning duty or something. Any which way we're gonna go see the rookie"

soon they reached the courts and saw a short, green-black haired boy with intense golden-brown eyes wearing a white cap in their proud Seigaku jersey staring back at them.

"WOW"

"KAWAII"

"SUGOI"

"hey it's great to finally meet you uh…"

"Ryoma Echizen"

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls all in unison were equally confused.

"what!? Echizen. No way!"

"wait. It makes sense. The cap, the eyes, the hair. He's gotta be related to her"

the boy regulars soon caught onto what the girls were babbling about and felt stupid they didn't see it before themselves.

"they have to be related"

then a medium height girl says nervously "ah, where are our manners. We haven't introduced ourselves. Hi, Ryoma. I'm Yuki Honda." She kindly extended a hand.

Yuki Honda. She has shoulder-length dark blue hair and oval glasses. She is a science wiz and was known as the human calcuator. She is also known as "The Hacker" because she's really good with computers and technology and can hack into information, etc. She would observe the court, the opponent and other variables and calculate all possible moves available at every given moment in the flash of a second. She does doubles with Karin. She is a Junior.

"oooooh, he's so cute! Ah! My name's Chizuru Kuchiki." She opened her arms and grabbed the puzzled freshman into her open arms.

Chizuru Kuchiki. She has long red hair and actually looks very much like Eiji. In fact, most things about them are the same. Personalities and even style of play is the same. She's very acrobatic and beside tennis she likes to do gymnastics. She is a part of the Shining Pair with Saiya. She is a Senior.

"hey, nice to meet you. Im Saiya Bakiu."

Saiya Bakiu. She has very long black hair and is mostly blind in both eyes. She uses her samurai skills as well as her gift of using her sense of hearing better than the average human to get around as well as in tennis. She uses her mind to feel the aura and to see much better than people can. She can see feeling and wind. She is a part of the Shining Pair with Chizuru. She is a Senior.

"Yeah, it's great to have you. Im Karin Kaidoh."

Karin Kaidoh. She is Kaoru Kaidoh's twin. She has long black hair and always wears bandanas matching her brother's. she is a devoted ballerina and dances all the time in and out of the court. She used some dance skills in her matches. She, unlike her brother, is quit fond of scary things and uses her brothers fear to scare him. She really loves and admires Kaoru. She does doubles with Yuki.

"Hi, My name is Hikari Makka."

Hikari Makka. She has medium light brown hair and is really sweet. She is very slow to anger and is really gentle, kind of like Syusuke in that way. She is the most powerful player in the entire club, boys and girls. Opponents underestimate her gentle and sweet girly personality and get really surprised to see her strength and power when she really gets serious. She has a crush on Yuuta. She is a Junior.

"yoooooooo. Im Tatsuki Hitachiin."

Tatsuki Hitachiin. She has really short navy hair with a simple clip in the left corner. (it was given to her by her best friend Hikari when they were younger). She is really a tomboy and is pretty strong herself. She has a crush on Kawamura and her family has a sushi enterprise around japan. She's into being a sushi chef like Kawamura is. She is a Senior.

"Hello. Im Nina Sohma.

Nina Sohma. She has long blond wavy hair and is filthy rich. She's known as "the princess". She has a huge crush on Syusuke. She is an all-rounder and plays with will power and determination. She is a Senior.

"Hey. Its great to meet you. Im Kaoru Abari, but call me Kao."

Kaoru Abari. She has long light brown hair. And is active and loud like Momo,who is one of her best friends along with Luna. Most of their moves are similar. She uses amazing speed most of the time. She is a laid back person and is the vice-captain of her team. She is a Senior.

"I apologize for our captain lateness. She's not usually like this, but if you two are related then you should know all about how she is", said Kao.

"who's late Kao?" Just then she appeared the Captain of Seigaku's Girl tennis club. Luna Echizen.

Luna Echizen. She has long green-black hair and deep golden-brown eyes. She also wears a white cap. She is the captain and is the boys captain, Tezuka's girlfriend. She is mostly an all-rounder, but is also wild. She is Ryoma's older cousin and lives with him. Nanako is her older sister. She is a part of the four captain rivalry called by other people "the Diva Four". We'll learn about the other three later. She is a Senior.

"ah, Luna you made it, finally" the v-c said to her best friend.

"oh don't act like you were never late before Ka-",she stopped and finally noticed her cousin in front of her. "Ryo-yo! What's up? You made it. I have so much to ask you."

"Lu-Lu! You go to this school?"

"wait! You didn't know I went here? Ryoma you're killing me"

"ahahah! Of course I knew you went here"

they were both smiling. Ryoma was in America living with Luna's parents then came to Japan to be with his family. Luna lives with his mom, dad, Luna and Nanako and don't forget Karupin. Luna didn't see Ryoma since before he went to America because when he first came she was away with a special all-girls tennis club called Genou's due to the founders name.

Luna and Ryoma have an interesting relationship. Ryoma's always looked up to and greatly admired Luna even though her upbeat Momo personality was most opposite to his he still loved her and she loved him too.

"all right, all right. Meeting over. You guys have training. You Rikkaidai game is coming up soon. Tezuka use the north courts for inui's training and Luna take the girls and try out Yuki's training ideas", said Ryuuzaki sensei. "Get to work we have an exiting year ahead of us."


	2. Rikkaidai

**Authors Note: **I haven't been on for a while to make another chapter, but anyway here I am. I wasn't sure which school I should do next, but I'll do the next most interesting school…. Rikkaidai!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Rikkaidai's Girls**

"Ah! Finally! No more English today. That class is really boring. We don't learn anything."

"Actually you, don't learn. If you had any intentions to learn, Mimi then you would pay more attention to Nakaharu-sensei."

The girls had just finished their classes for the day and were getting ready for clubs. They got their uniforms, tennis bags and attitude and were ready to get to work. As soon as they gathered on the courts, they heard the controlling voice of their Buchou. Mizura Kirihara.

Mizura Kirihara. She has long curly black hair and green eyes like her younger brother Akaya. Mizu also is like a devil, but is known to be much more evil and intense than her brother. She is also a part of "The Diva Four". She has a crush on Sanada. Yukimura has a crush on her, so does Sanada. The three of them are best friends. Yukimura made a promise to protect and take care of her since they were small. Mizura has no parents and has had no childhood. She had to become a woman when she was 5. She had to work, get money and cook. Mizu and Akaya had foster parents, but they were abusive and alcoholics. Mizura never told the police, because if they took her foster parents away they would separate her and Akaya and she really doesn't want that. The Yukimura's understand Mizura's situation and help in anyway they can. They pay for Mizura and Akaya's Rikkaidai tuition. Mizura is sweet and gentle to the people who know her best, but most of the time she has an attitude and is evil and sassy. She is known as "The Empress" complimenting Sanada, "The Emperor". Together they make the "Imperial Pair". She is a Senior.

"Girls, don't be lazy! We've got competitions coming up and Yukimura-kun and I have decided that the best way to prepare ourselves would be to play practice matches against each other based on each others skill," she said with her dominating voice.

A girl stepped out. "We have made the matched with the opponents based on each of you and have made some doubles too." The girl was Buki Yamamoto.

Buki Yamamoto. She has medium length gray hair and she wears it in two pigtails. She is vice captain of the team. She plays slyly, almost like Niou, who is one of her best friends. She is very obedient to Mizura and behind Mizu's back she likes to gossip about her and even copies her at times. Jackal has a crush on her, but she only sees him as a friend. She is known as "The Liar". She is a Senior.

"Sempai, will I have to do doubles again" asked a short girl. She was Mimiko Sasari.

Mimiko Sasari. She has short blond hair and a generally joyful personality. She has brown eyes too. She is short. She usually does doubles with Shiten and her style of play is wild. When she gets into her zone her hair turns red and wild and her eyes turn red too. She doesn't do too well in school for her lack of focus and concentration, which also is a disadvantage in Tennis, but her partner Shiten is very smart and has amazing concentration. So as Mimiko goes wild and hits any moving object (Shiten must be careful when she plays with Mimi. Mimi will hit any moving object in her distance.) Shiten helps her with her focus a bit. She is a part of the "Destructive Pair", the number one girl's double pair in the nation. She is known as "The Wild Child" She is a Junior.

Buki looked at her list. "uh… sorry Mimi but you're doing doubles with Shiten."

"Hmm. Lets do our best Mimi." Said a laid back smart girl.

Shiten Hokimaru. She has long wavy violet hair and light blue, lazy has great focus and is laidback and generally lazy. She does doubles with Mimiko. She is known as "The Surpriser". She seems sleepy and lazy, but when the opponenent least expects it, she becomes wide awake and can seem kind of scary to those who underestimate her.

Hana Hoshimura. She has long light pink hair with blue eyes. She is known as "The Silent One". She rarely speaks. She can give very cold stares that will scare someone to death even. She used soft, graceful moves with flower titles. Some are: Chrysanthemum Maze, and Rose Blade. She is a Junior.

"Hana, you're doing doubles with Naomi to play against Shiten and Mimiko" Buki said flipping through her list.

" 'kay whatever. Just make sure Flower girl doesn't get in my way," said a tall red haired girl.

Naomi Saito. She is tall and really tough. Before joining the tennis club she was the school bully and got into trouble lots of times, but Mizura convinced her to change her ways and helped her out of bad situations with bad people even getting herself hurt sometimes. Naomi would play tennis with a wall in secret, until one day Mizura saw her and convinced her to join the club. Naomi has really short, spiky red hair. She is powerful and plays doubles with Hana often. She is known as "The Bully". Although she changed her ways that roughness and aggression stays with her in tennis and when she plays it many even seem as if she's bullying her opponent. She is a Senior.

Aiko Monami. She is a kind hearted and gentle girl. She has a gentle voice that may even

Sound like a whisper. She is short and has short black hair and black eyes. She likes to dress in black. She is a worrier and likes to make sure everyone is ok. She has an interest in Akaya. She doesn't know if it's a crush, but she is infatuated with him. She is known as "The Black Cat". She is rumored to be bad luck to her opponent. She is a Junior.

"Okay you guys we will have one game at a time" Buki said. "So it's our Destructive Pair against Naomi and Ha-"

"Hey, Buki," Niou called out to her, interrupting her.

She sighed. "What is it Niou?"

"They know who their playing, so would you Shut up and sit down" Niou said.

"Sure" Buki lied. "So anyway it's Destructive Pair versus Naomi-Hana Pair. Then it's me versus Buchou." She sat down and the first match began.


End file.
